


Fast Cars

by Laughatlocksmiths



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, Carmilla - Freeform, Cars, F/F, Fast Cars, Hollstein - Freeform, PWP, Smut, basically PWP but I can't help but add a little P, greaser!carmilla, preppy!laura, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughatlocksmiths/pseuds/Laughatlocksmiths
Summary: December, 1957. Carmilla Karnstein is a young greaser, a loner with a fast car out on the town on a Friday night. Laura Hollis likes fast cars and is looking for something a little different. And yeah, she *really* likes fast cars. Almost as much as she likes Carmilla. No one dies. Explicit.laughatlocksmiths.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy stuff is in Chapter 2, which will be posted in the next few days.

Carmilla gripped the steering wheel as her car rumbled unsteadily over the asphalt of 34th Street. The lights of the service station glowed at her from across the intersection, and she crossed her fingers as she rolled through the stop sign to make it there. She gritted her teeth as the car backfired, cooing to it as she turned the corner into Sinclair’s Service and Gas. “Come on baby, just a few more feet,” she said. The car complained slightly with a huff and shudder before smoothing out as Carmilla eased off the gas.

She rolled her car up to an open gas pump and pulled on some gloves. The December night was cold but clear, and on this Friday two weeks before Christmas the streets were crowded with fun-seekers. Just ahead in the next lot, notes of “Hound Dog” floated out into the street through the malt shop’s open doors. 1957 had proven to be more or less a decent year for her, she reflected. A year that could be pushed over into the “good” category if she could just figure out why her damn transmission kept leaking. 

Carmilla got out of the car and carefully lifted the hood, fanning at the billowing steam that poured out of it. The steam wasn’t necessarily a bad sign, she told herself, but she decided to let the engine cool off before getting her hands dirty. She had walked to the rear of the car to retrieve a few bottles of transmission fluid when she heard a perky voice behind her. 

“Got a cigarette?” 

“Sorry,” Carmilla said as she straightened up and turned around. “I don’t smoke.”

“Neither do I,” said the girl standing in front of Carmilla. The girl’s smile was light and easy, but there was something about the glint in her eyes that made Carmilla’s pulse quicken. The cardigan she wore fit her nicely, if not a little too tightly, and her sweeping circle skirt hung just below the knee. She was adjusting her headband when she said, “Say, is this a ‘49 Buick Roadmaster?” 

The girl had walked to the front of the car and was peering at the engine. It took only a moment of looking at the black and white saddle shoes and preppy outfit to remember where she knew this girl from. It had been a few years, and they’d both grown up a bit, but this was definitely Laura Hollis; vice president and spokesperson of the Cross-My-Heart Club, dedicated to upholding the values of safety and morality at Silas High. And when she hadn’t been extolling the virtues of the “look both ways” club, she had been looking for extra assignments in Journalism class and asking the tough questions at the high school newspaper. Not that Carmilla had known her well; one just happened to learn such things if one was paying any attention. Never mind that Laura was never anything other than bright and sweet, a literal ray of sunshine and completely out of her league. 

Carmilla stood staring at Laura, still holding the bottles of transmission fluid in her arms. She had subconsciously quirked an eyebrow, and her head tilted as she wondered how it was that this preppy vision from her past had come to be standing in front of her on a Friday night. 

A blaring horn sounded from the street, jolting her from her thoughts. She stuck out her jaw and turned as someone yelled, “Nice rust bucket, Karnstein! Where’d you get that, the bottom of a cracker jack box?” 

“Go suck an egg, nosebleed!” Carmilla set the bottles down and flipped the bird at the passing car. “Ingrates,” she muttered.

When she turned her attention back to her car, Laura was contentedly leaning against it with her arms crossed loosely in front of her chest. 

“You look like you haven’t changed a bit,” Laura said to her, amused.

“You too,” Carmilla said. She stood with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, and it creaked a little when she shifted on her feet.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Laura pushed off the car and stepped closer. “We had Mrs. Baxter’s English class together, didn’t we? And study period too, although I don’t remember seeing you much there.” Laura eyed her reflection in the glass of the gas pump and ran her fingers through her hair. “Was it you who got kicked out for telling her off?”

“That old bag didn’t know the first thing about good literature. And I didn’t get kicked out.” Carmilla popped the lapels on her jacket and shrugged. “I just didn’t go to her class so often.” 

Laura looked at her for a moment, squinting a little as her eyes traveled from Carmilla’s boots to her black denim jeans, before settling on the brushed chrome of her worn leather jacket. Carmilla wondered if Laura was assessing her, the same way someone might assess a math problem with multiple routes to a solution. She watched Laura watch her, and when Laura grinned slightly and turned back to the car, Carmilla had the distinct feeling that she’d been figured out. 

“So.” Laura tapped the car’s fender. “Is it fast? It doesn’t look very fast.”

“It’s fast enough.” Carmilla patted the hood, noting that the engine had cooled off considerably. “Quick off the line. And like you said, looks can be deceiving.” She grabbed a bottle of transmission fluid and moved to the front of the car. “Besides, I’m working on it. Fixing it up. By the time I’m done with it it will be so fast it’ll put stars in your eyes.”

Laura grabbed a second bottle of transmission fluid. “Oh yeah?” she said, removing the cap. “Well, I’ll just bet you could turn it into a real screamer.” 

Laura’s voice dropped to almost a whisper on the last word. Carmilla took the bottle from her, holding her gaze until Laura’s eyes flicked to her lips. 

Laura had definitely figured her out. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Carmilla asked. “Grab a soda or something?”

“Carmilla Karnstein…” Laura stepped closer to her and straightened her lapels. She’d said her name like it was a secret, and when she spoke again, her hands stayed where they were. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me.” 

Her breath hitched. _Oh yeah_ , Carmilla thought. _I’m sunk._

“I know a place past the rail yard. You go out there on a clear night like this, you can see all the way to the ocean.”

Behind them, at the drive-in across the street, music blasted from radios, and revelers laughed and hollered. The melodic notes of “Why Do Fools Fall In Love” drifted to them through the crisp night air. Carmilla turned her head slightly to listen for a moment, then turned back to Laura.

“It’s quiet, you can see the stars.” She felt a blush rising to her cheeks, then looked at a spot on the ground. She scratched the back of her head and continued, more boldly. “I go out there when I want to be alone, and maybe I’ve just been lucky but no one has bothered me yet.”

“Well,” Laura licked her lips. “When you put it that way…” 

She walked around to the other side of the car and straightened her skirt before sliding into the passenger seat. She crossed her legs and eyed Carmilla with a look of polite expectation, then smiled when Carmilla secured the hood and got in. The engine growled as she started the car, and when she revved the engine a bit, the car downright purred. She shifted into gear as Laura ran her hand along the dash, letting it come to rest on Carmilla’s thigh. There was urgency in her grip and Carmilla almost forgot to release the parking brake as Laura leaned close and whispered, “Let’s see if your luck holds tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura to her hidden spot out by the quarry. In the heat of the moment, a bet is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun will continue in chapter three. Cross my heart.

The night was dark. High in the sky behind them, the half moon was beginning to peek out from its place behind the ridge. Laura looked out the window, and she could just make out the tops of the pine trees silhouetted against the night sky. The road that stretched out before them swallowed the light from the headlights which had seemed so bright in the city. Laura noted the fog from her breath on the window, and she wondered if cold nights were better at swallowing light than warm nights were. 

Carmilla slowed the car, scanning the shoulder for the faded out quarry sign that meant she was close to her hideout spot. She spotted it and pulled off the road, heading for a seemingly unpassable wall of trees.

“Hold on,” she said. “It’s a little bumpy through here.”

Laura grasped the pull handle on the inside of the door, looking ahead as Carmilla navigated past one thicket, and then another. When they finally stopped, they were in a dirt clearing. High up on Laura’s right, an exposed shale cliff rose, while to her left her view stretched out through inky blackness over what she knew must be the ocean. 

Carmilla stepped out of the car and came around to the passenger side. She opened Laura’s door, and although she felt a little sheepish offering her hand, Laura took it when she got out. 

“How did you find this place?” 

Laura’s voice was soft with wonder. She took a few steps from the car, studying the bright points of light overhead and focusing on the softer, dimmer clusters that began to appear as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

“I did some work for the quarry, believe it or not. Took a few photos, did a little write-up on them for one of those trade magazines.” Carmilla dug around in her trunk, tossing aside a tire iron and more bottles of transmission fluid. “That was before they ran out of rock, of course. And I uh,” she added, “may have had my car break down out here once, and may have taken a look around.”

Her hand finally closed around the cold metal casing of the RCA flashlight she was looking for. “Found it,” she said to herself. She turned it on briefly, then tossed it end over end and caught it as she shut the trunk. 

“There’s a path,” she said as she walked towards Laura. She held the flashlight out for her to take. “We could head down to the beach...”

When Laura turned around, Carmilla saw that the look in Laura’s eyes had returned. The curious, wanting look that reminded her of wild animals in nature movies. The hungry look that she’d seen in some girls, although never directed at her. Not like this. She suddenly felt simultaneously weak in the knees and like she could jump thirty thousand feet into the stratosphere. The look had stopped her in her tracks and she’d paused, hand outstretched. 

“No,” Laura said. Her voice was hushed, as though the silence around them was guarding something sacred. “Can we stay here?” 

“Of course, cutie. Anything you want.”

“I want…” Laura’s voice trailed off as she stepped closer. When she reached out for the flashlight, Carmilla found that Laura’s fingers had been seeking her hand instead.

“Carm?” she whispered.

“Yeah?” 

The thrumming in Carmilla’s chest nearly made her miss what Laura said next. 

“Can I…? I want to kiss you.” 

A moment slipped past as Carmilla fought to find her breath. The night around them waited, prolonging the stillness. Carmilla shivered, and then felt the heat radiating off of Laura’s hand onto hers. 

“Well,” Carmilla said. “What are you waiting for?”

In one smooth movement, Laura slid her hand up Carmilla’s arm and pulled her gently down into a kiss. Carmilla marveled at the warmth and softness of Laura’s lips, and when Laura pulled back, Carmilla smiled at the lingering taste of Laura’s apple cinnamon lip gloss. 

Carmilla opened her eyes to see the moon’s cool light reflected in Laura’s twinkling gaze. Her eyes held Carmilla’s steadily, fervently, and she slid her hands under Carmilla’s leather jacket, watching for any signs of apprehension. 

Carmilla smiled and licked her lips. _Apples and cinnamon._

Laura took a deep breath. She looked to the car, and then back to Carmilla. She slid her hands higher up Carmilla’s waist, and when her thumbs grazed the sides of Carmilla’s breasts, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Carmilla leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips traveled from Laura’s eager mouth to her jawline, along her neck and down to her collarbone, and the fire inside Laura that had been smoldering all night burst into flame. Laura bit her lip again, and led Carmilla to the car.

***

Carmilla leaned back against the seat, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity as Laura nipped and sucked at her neck. She was breathless. The girl in her lap gently sunk her teeth into the skin just below Carmilla’s jawline again, and grunted as she ground down deliberately into her lap. When Laura guided Carmilla’s hands under her skirt to the swell of her backside, Carmilla fought back a moan. 

Laura had kissed her and led her back to her car. Carmilla hadn’t argued when this girl who she’d thought was a goody two-shoes had pushed her gently, but firmly, into the passenger seat. She’d held her peace as Laura had thrown a leg over her lap to straddle her. And she certainly hadn’t objected when Laura had raised her skirt and pressed herself against the skin of Carmilla’s stomach. 

Now the windows were fogged up and Laura was unbuttoning her sweater with one hand while she guided Carmilla’s lips to her chest with the other. Carmilla squeezed Laura’s ass and thrust her hips upwards again as Laura continued to rock her hips slow and hard against the heat in her jeans. 

“Hey,” Laura’s voice was muffled, lips pressed into the crook of Carmilla’s neck. “You ever take this thing up Waverly Curve?”

“What? Yeah sure, once or twice.” Carmilla’s fingers had found the straps of Laura’s stockings, and her thumbs were tracing light circles over her thighs. 

“How fast?”

“I don’t know. Forty-five, maybe?”

Laura fisted her hands in Carmilla’s hair and tugged slightly. She pulled Carmilla’s face into her bosom and said, “I bet it could handle sixty.”

“Not a chance, sweetheart,” Carmilla said. She thought she detected a sigh as she gripped Laura’s shoulders and pulled her harder down into her lap. “At this hour? We’d get creamed. There’s probably black ice from here to the docks.”

“Fifteen inch tires, front and rear brakes, Fireball straight-eight engine…no power steering, but with the all-coil suspension I think you could handle it.” Laura bit her lip and squeezed the seat behind Carmilla’s head, gripping it tightly as she thrust forward. 

Carmilla smiled as Laura flexed her thighs, squeezing her knees to close the gap between the two of them. “Yeah? And how do you know so much about cars?”

“Do you know why your car keeps leaking? It’s the torque converter in the Dynaflow transmission. Let me guess, you leave your car days between driving it sometimes?” Laura had paused her grinding, and was looking down at the top of Carmilla’s head.

Carmilla pulled back, her brow furrowed. She took in the sight of Laura; hair tousled, cheeks flushed, breathing quietly but chest still heaving.

“My dad owns a garage downtown. I’ve been helping since I could hold a wrench, but he won't let me drive them. Says it’s too dangerous.” She huffed, then ran her fingers over the chrome on Carmilla’s jacket and shrugged. “Anyway, if you leave it too long the fluid from the torque converter drains back into the pan, and it can leak from the pan or even all the way up to the speedometer gears.”

Laura was still perched in Carmilla’s lap. She’d traced the fingertips of one hand along the smooth leather on Carmilla’s shoulder, and then along the curve of her jawline and down her neck. She ran a fingertip down Carmilla’s white t-shirt, then scraped her nails lightly back up Carmilla’s side. 

Carmilla raised her eyebrows and said, matter-of-factly, “OK, but I still say there’s no way this car can handle Waverly Curve at sixty miles per hour.”

Laura tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Carmilla. That smoldering look had returned, and she leaned forward as she said, “Wanna bet?”

Carmilla sat silently, transfixed. _Shit._

“What’s the matter, Carm?” Laura’s voice was low and husky. “Afraid you’ll lose?”

“What do I get if I win?” Carmilla said. “A smashed up car and my pride?” 

“Hmm…” Laura thought a moment. Carmilla’s hands had returned to her ass, and Carmilla’s breath hitched when Laura rolled her hips forward. She’d flexed herself against Carmilla and stayed there, humming as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. “If you win…that is to say, if your car can’t handle the speed and takes any damage, I’ll make sure your car gets whatever body work it needs.” 

Carmilla looked skeptical. She tried hard to focus on what Laura was saying, but the heat of Laura’s center pressed against her made it hard to concentrate. Laura continued.

“Plus,” she said, leaning close, “I’ll let you show me your back seat.” Laura pinned Carmilla’s arms to her sides, then dropped her voice to just above a whisper. She added, “And you can do whatever you want to me.” 

Carmilla grinned and flexed slightly, testing Laura's grip. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin as Laura pulled her earlobe between her teeth. 

“And if I lose?” Carmilla asked.

“If you lose, I get to drive the car.”

Laura released Carmilla’s wrists and draped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, grinning smugly as she waited for an answer. 

Carmilla toyed with the fastener on Laura’s stocking and snuck a couple fingers into Laura’s waistband. She looked at Laura. “Anything I want?”

Laura held Carmilla’s gaze, unwaveringly. She brought Carmilla’s other hand up to her cheek, kissing it before quickly, but unmistakably, slipping the tip of her tongue between the first two knuckles of Carmilla’s hand. She traced an “X” over the embroidered “L” on her sweater, leaving Carmilla’s hand to rest over it. 

“Cross my heart,” Laura said.

Somewhere in another universe, Carmilla mused, she had just died. Killed on the spot, lost to the fog of lust. Cause of death: Laura Hollis. But what a way to go. 

“You’re on,” Carmilla said. “But you’re not going to win.”

Laura’s eyes lit up. “Oh, Carm. Baby.” She laughed. “I like that you’re confident, but I know cars, and I know what this thing can do. So come on,” she said, and slid off Carmilla’s lap. “Let’s agitate some gravel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla further define the terms of their bet, and begin the trek towards Waverly Curve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it's turning into a monster, 4,000 word update so I'm breaking it up into two parts. I blame these two; one of them is a horrible tease.

The bet was on. Laura had gasped delightedly as Carmilla had revved the engine, peeling out after they’d made their way back to the road from the clearing. They were now heading quickly along the highway to their destination, away from the quarry and toward the docks. As they passed the first sign for Summit Road, Carmilla asked herself what exactly had made her agree to this. 

She knew of course, that it had everything to do with one Laura Hollis; the beautiful, clever girl sitting in her passenger seat, who minutes earlier had been straddling Carmilla’s lap, sighing hotly into her mouth and rolling her hips in time to Carmilla’s breathing. Now, Laura sat reciting the previously agreed upon terms of their bet. 

Carmilla listened, nodding her head as Laura repeated that a successful run around Waverly Curve at sixty miles per hour meant a win for her, and that an unsuccessful run, due only to the car’s shortcomings or an accident, meant a win for Carmilla.

Carmilla squeezed the steering wheel. She thought back to how soft the skin of Laura’s thighs had been under her fingertips. She’d held Laura’s hips as she’d grinded, lost in the sight of her as Laura’s hair fell forward around her face. When she’d gripped Laura’s ass and leaned forward to taste the skin of her neck, Laura had quickened her pace, and the short, breathy moans that had tumbled out of her mouth on every thrust had been enough to almost drive Carmilla mad. 

She blinked a few times and snapped herself back to the present. There was more of that in store for Carmilla if she won the bet, and she had every intention of doing so. 

“Agreed,” Carmilla said. 

“Excellent,” Laura said. “And now for the rules.”

Carmilla’s mouth fell open slightly in disbelief. She looked over at Laura. “And _now_ for the rules? You didn’t mention any rules earlier.”

Laura shrugged impishly, and tucked behind her ear a strand of hair that had fallen loose at the quarry. “You’re the one who agreed to the stakes and terms before hearing the rules. Betting 101.” Laura’s hand had found its way back to her thigh. “Don’t worry,” she said with a devilish grin. “You’ll have a chance to suggest rules, too.”

Carmilla smirked and shot her a sideways glance, taking in the sight of her: red skirt, partially buttoned cardigan, cheeks still a bit flushed. Laura was trouble. Welcome, irresistible trouble, and Carmilla was all-in. 

“Fine,” she said. “Lay it on me. You’re lucky you’re cute, you know.” 

Laura excitedly pulled her feet up onto the seat and settled into a half-kneeling position. She stuck out her left index finger and crossed it with her right, counting as she listed off the rules. 

“OK, first: You have to take the curve at at least forty-five miles per hour. You said you’ve already done that, so that one’s easy. Also,” she said, “you get to use both lanes, and if an oncoming car is blocking a lane, you get another run. That’s fair, right?”

“Fair.” 

“Good, because if you default on either of those, you forfeit. The last thing is that you’re on your honor to try to get the car up to speed.”

Carmilla sat up straight, and gave Laura her most honest look. “I’ll do my very best,” Carmilla said. She solemnly raised three fingers. “Scout’s honor.” 

Laura gripped her fingers and gave them a playful squeeze. “You’d better,” Laura said. “Now, your rules. Do you have any stipulations you’d like to add to our bet?” 

Carmilla liked the feeling of Laura clenching around her, even if it was just the grip of her fingers. She considered Laura’s question for a moment, then nodded. 

“I’d like to request a pre-inspection,” Carmilla said. “From a mechanic.”

“Ah, yes,” Laura said. “Good idea. Well, it turns out you’re in luck.” She grinned. “Pull over here.”

Carmilla slowed and pulled over to the soft earthen shoulder of the highway. Laura looked around the car briefly, then reached across the seat when she spotted the flashlight. She scooted closer to Carmilla and said, “One inspection, coming up.” She paused a moment, then leaned into Carmilla and pressed her lips against hers. 

Carmilla sucked in a breath when she felt the warm swell of Laura’s breast pressed against her arm. Her eyes fluttered shut as Laura moved against her, hooking her fingers in Carmilla’s belt loop and pulling them closer. She felt Laura smile against her neck when she sighed at the sensation of Laura’s teeth there, and when Laura captured her bottom lip, she gasped, nearly losing herself at the sensation of the tugging on her jeans. Her breathing picked up, and she was about to pull Laura into a deeper kiss when she frowned at the sudden absence of Laura’s lips against hers. 

“Whoa there, tiger.” Laura grinned and pulled away, then kissed her lightly again. “One of us has a bet to win.”

Laura was gripping her shoulders, still very much in reach. 

“Mmm, you’re right,” Carmilla said, humming against her lips. “But sweetheart,” she said between kisses, “we both know it’s going to be me. So why don’t we just cut to the chase?” 

Carmilla’s fingers had found the hem of Laura’s skirt. She toyed with it, lifting it subtly and snaking her hand along the outside of Laura’s thigh to her ass. She nodded towards the backseat and raised her eyebrows, then leaned in to kiss Laura once more.

Laura threw her head back and laughed softly, then settled that smoldering gaze on Carmilla again. “You, win? In your dreams, baby.” The lioness in Laura had returned, and that playful, but serious competitiveness only made Carmilla want her more. “Like I said, I know cars. And believe me,” she said lowly, leaning close, “the chase is already on.” 

Laura got out of the car and winked at her. Carmilla sat back against the seat, watching as Laura aimed the flashlight downward, bending over slightly as she checked each tire earnestly. 

Carmilla knew the car was safe; she’d worked on it herself. But she hadn’t known the bit about the Dynaflow transmission, and she knew that if there was something wrong with the car, Laura would catch it. Plus, in the past few hours, she’d come to love watching Laura work, and this was no exception. She watched as Laura continued her walk around the car, occasionally stealing glances at Carmilla over her shoulder as she inspected the chassis.

Laura soon came back around the front of the car, shielding her eyes as the headlights lit her up beautifully. She ran her fingers along the four ventiport holes in the hood, then made her way past Carmilla’s open window. 

Carmilla hung out the window as Laura approached. “What’s the story, morning glory?”

Laura grinned and continued walking, running her hand along the fender and rounding the rear of the car for one last pass before climbing back inside. 

“You’ve got yourself one well-maintained, powerful, beast of a machine here, Carm,” Laura said. “Tires look good, frame is sound, and wouldn’t you know it, no more leaks.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Carmilla said. She revved the engine, then looked over at Laura as she prepared to put the car into gear. 

Laura’s eyes traveled again from Carmilla’s boots, up her thighs, past the taut muscles in her forearm. Carmilla swore she could feel the heat in Laura’s gaze as she sat gripping the gear shift, not wanting to move until Laura had finished consuming her this way. 

Finally, Laura’s eyes settled on hers. 

“You ready?” Carmilla said.

Laura’s eyes flicked to the gear shift, then back to Carmilla’s face again. The soft laugh she emitted was low and husky; challenging. She smiled. 

“Baby,” she said, “I’ve been ready all night.”

***

Waverly Curve sat on the south side of the summit, a few miles past the intersection of Summit Road and Interstate 307. Carmilla had driven it at forty-five miles per hour, as she had said, but the truth was that the curve had taken her completely by surprise. It was only by some dumb miracle that she had managed to keep the car on the road, and many a young show-off or tired traveler had wrecked on that treacherous stretch of asphalt.

It wasn’t that the curve was terribly sharp, or even particularly narrow. What it was was long and steep, so that one kept picking up speed as the curve continued. It wasn’t well banked, and the two swooping bumps near the end of the curve added an extra degree of difficulty. Add to that the uncertain nature of the blind curve and the natural fauna of the area, and it was little wonder how the skid marks and scrapes on the steel railing had collected over the years.

Carmilla knew the curve was preceded by a long, easy straight-away. She’d have to be mindful of that as she approached, careful not to become overzealous and enter with too much speed. It was this thought that flitted from her head as soon as she felt Laura’s hand on her arm.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Carmilla said. She looked over, then took one hand off the steering wheel and raised her arm. Laura scooted closer, and Carmilla put her arm around her. 

Small talk had mostly ceased. Carmilla had noticed Laura eyeing her occasionally since she’d done the inspection. Now, they were sitting closely, and Laura’s body was warm against her.

Laura had slid her hand under Carmilla’s shirt. Carmilla shivered as Laura dragged her nails lightly down her abdomen, tracing her fingers across Carmilla’s hips and down her thigh along the inner seam of her jeans. She glanced down to see Laura’s eyes travel to the speedometer, then back to her face.

“How far away are we?” Laura asked.

“About ten minutes, I think.” 

“Hmm…”

Laura ran her nose along Carmilla’s jawline, placing a soft kiss just below her earlobe. Carmilla took a breath and swallowed as Laura slid her hand up further along the inside of her leg, stopping just short of the apex of her thighs. A wave of goosebumps made its way from the top of Carmilla’s head down her arms, finally coming to rest deep inside her as the heat in her jeans returned. Carmilla resisted the urge to let her head fall back against the seat. She kept her foot on the gas pedal, and if Laura could see her toes she’d know that they were curling in her boots. When Laura traced her nails along her inseam, Carmilla shifted and spread her legs wider. 

Laura continued to slide her hand up Carmilla’s thigh. She kissed her neck again, and when Carmilla leaned into her, Laura hungrily nipped at her neck with something between a moan and a growl. She rested her hand between her legs, and Carmilla let out a shaky sigh as Laura began to lightly stroke at the center of her jeans. 

Up ahead, Carmilla spotted the sign for the road that would lead them to the docks. She knew the second sign for Summit Road wasn’t too far off. The road began to angle up more steeply, and she kept left to stay on the interstate. They were getting closer.

Carmilla accelerated into the darkness, and the roar of her engine thundered as it echoed off the sides of the cliff into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Laura and Carmilla finally make their way to Waverly Curve, and get down to some hanky panky. 
> 
> Don't try this at home. You'll see what I mean.

Carmilla gripped the steering wheel tightly. Laura was running her fingers against the crotch of her jeans in varied, teasing strokes. She tried to ground herself in the white lines on the pavement before her, focusing on driving as they began to wind their way up to the summit. She knew she was wet. She had been since Laura had first ridden her in the quarry, and the subsequent kissing, banter, and innuendo had only made it worse. Carmilla stared at the road before her, and wondered briefly if Laura could feel the moisture through her jeans.

Almost as if in response to this thought, Laura picked up her pace. She stroked faster as Carmilla’s breaths came more rapidly. Carmilla reached up and tangled her fingers in Laura’s hair as they approached a straightaway. She wanted Laura closer, but she could only kiss her deeply for a few seconds before she had to turn back to the road. Laura pressed her fingers harder against Carmilla as lust began to overtake her, and for a moment she held her fingers firmly in place against the front of Carmilla’s jeans. Carmilla couldn’t help but begin to move against her hand, and when she did, she heard Laura murmur some encouraging words of satisfaction. 

Carmilla chanced a look in her direction. Laura was focused intently on her, breathing steadily and running the tip of her tongue over one of the points of her canine teeth. 

Carmilla thought back to the quarry. She remembered that same blush in Laura’s cheeks, the look of concentration and the throaty, measured breathing as she rubbed herself against the peak of Carmilla’s jeans. Carmilla had felt the flex of her ass in her hands as Laura had rutted against her, head thrown back and gripping her shoulders. When Laura had opened her eyes to see Carmilla awestruck and watching her, mouth dry and wanting, she’d grinned and thrust harder. Carmilla had watched the flush creep up Laura’s neck, and it had made Laura even hotter to watch the hunger grow in Carmilla’s eyes as Carmilla watched her. 

Now, Carmilla realized, it was Laura’s turn to watch. Laura’s head was angled so that she could see the road in her periphery, but her eyes were turned toward Carmilla. She continued rubbing her through her jeans, watching her face and listening to her breathing change when she adjusted her pace. 

Carmilla thought she felt the car slip a little as she steered into a turn, but she couldn’t be sure. Laura continued to touch her, and the road ahead of them began to twist more sharply. Carmilla could feel that small beads of sweat had begun to collect on her forehead, and she licked her lips and closed her eyes for a brief second. It was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes on the road. 

Carmilla’s breathing stuttered. Turn after winding turn, she knew she was unraveling under Laura’s fingertips, and Laura was absolutely drunk in looking at her. Laura reveled in the sight of Carmilla’s desperate, valiant attempts to focus on driving and her determination to stay up to speed despite being systematically dismantled by her touch. When a stuttered moan escaped Carmilla’s lips, the desire that lay coiled within Laura like a spring twisted tighter and threatened to snap. 

Carmilla felt the air shift in the car an instant before she felt the fingers of Laura’s left hand thread through her hair. Her breath caught in her throat as Laura gently, but urgently tilted her head to the side. Laura leaned close, kissing the base of Carmilla’s neck before sucking at the tender skin there. She bit down softly, and tapped deliberately at the buttons of Carmilla’s jeans. 

She left her fingers there, tugging briefly before her hand grew still. She released the skin of Carmilla’s neck from between her teeth and waited, blowing heated, heavy breaths against her skin.

Carmilla gasped and exhaled raggedly. Her ears were ringing. She desperately wanted Laura to keep touching her. She adjusted her grip on the steering wheel and drove through another turn before it finally occurred to her that Laura was not simply waiting; she was asking. 

“Yes.” Carmilla was breathless again, and her answer fell out of her mouth in a needy, broken sigh. She reached down with her free hand to pop the first button on her jeans, then pulled her shirt out of the way. 

Laura smiled against her neck. A beat passed. Then she ran her fingers against the button fly of Carmilla’s jeans once more before deftly popping the one, two, three buttons that remained. Carmilla shuddered as Laura eased her hand into her pants and moaned at the wetness she found there. 

Carmilla’s head fell forward when she felt Laura’s fingers on her skin. The ease with which Laura’s fingers slid through her, soft and velvety, confirmed that yes, she was wet, indecently wet. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks as she rolled her hips in pursuit of ecstasy, trying to follow Laura’s hand as she stroked her gently. 

Carmilla sank down in the seat and sighed, chasing Laura’s touch. She removed one hand from the steering wheel and stroked along Laura’s forearm, gripping it as she thrust to meet Laura’s fingers. Laura’s cool fingertips offered a welcome contrast to the aching heat that had been building within her for hours, and Carmilla sighed again with building pleasure and relief. Finally, Laura’s fingers had begun to ease that precious ache.

Laura was looking at the road, a curious half-smile on her face. Carmilla wondered what she was grinning at, then remembered that she needed to be driving. She refocused her eyes and tried to look at the road, but she wasn’t really seeing it. Instead, she was focused on getting and keeping Laura’s fingers exactly where she desperately needed them. 

She shifted her hips, then exhaled shakily as she felt the V of Laura’s fingers slide down along either side of her clit. As they rounded another curve in the road, Carmilla realized that the need building within her was becoming critical. She tried to keep her foot on the gas pedal. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her mouth fell open in an effort to take deeper breaths. 

Laura bit her lip and began to flex her fingers slightly at the bottom of each stroke, applying gentle, delicious pressure to the outside of Carmilla’s entrance. Carmilla sighed more deeply, tensing her thighs as Laura flexed her wrist rhythmically. Occasionally she pinched her fingers together just so at the top of the stroke, and each time, Carmilla moaned at the light tugging on her hood. Carmilla was beginning to lose her breath to the heat rising within her. She canted her hips up once, twice, just barely pushing the tips of Laura’s fingers a little deeper into her each time. 

And then the third time, when Carmilla raised her hips up to meet Laura’s hand, she felt…nothing. She met no delectable resistance. No salacious, decadent pressure. Carmilla pouted slightly and looked down. 

Laura had inexplicably removed her fingers. 

“Go faster,” Laura said. 

Carmilla looked at the road, then looked at Laura, bewildered.

“What?” Carmilla looked down at Laura’s fingers, still unable to comprehend why they had stopped moving. 

“You’ve slowed down,” Laura said. “Go. Faster.” 

Carmilla looked at the speedometer to see that yes, her speed had dropped. She must have eased her foot off the gas, and Laura had stopped touching her. 

Laura cocked an eyebrow at her and waited.

“Good,” she said when Carmilla pushed down on the gas pedal, then slid her hand down the front of Carmilla’s pants. 

Laura rubbed slow, torturous circles around Carmilla’s clit as she picked up speed, being sure to avoid touching where Carmilla needed her most. It took only a moment for Carmilla to begin peaking again, and she furrowed her brow with deliberate concentration to stay up to speed. When she lost her focus and inadvertently slowed down, Laura slowed her hand again.

Laura tutted. “Faster.”

Carmilla bit her lip and pressed down more firmly on the gas pedal. The specter of black ice loomed as Carmilla noted that the night was still very cold, and as they rounded another curve, Carmilla was sure she felt the car slide a few feet before the wheels regained traction. But she wasn’t sure she cared. Her legs were shaking, and Laura was whispering in her ear.

“That’s it, baby. You go faster, I go faster.”

The feel of Laura’s breath on her ear sent fresh shivers down her spine. As they approached a sharper curve, Carmilla slowed down, and, right on cue, Laura slowed her fingers. Carmilla sped up again, whipping them around the curve.

“That’s not fair,” Carmilla said. Laura was controlling her, and the two tons of roaring steel at her command with nothing other than her breath and the tips of her fingers. “You’re…” Her breath stuttered again. _Fuck._ “…cheating.”

“Cheating?” Laura laughed, then stroked slowly along the length of Carmilla’s clit. “Baby, you want to win, don’t you? You’ve got to hit that curve at at least forty-five miles per hour, and last I checked, you were going too slow.”

Carmilla held back a whimper as Laura rubbed her again. The bet. That damned bet and those damned rules. Laura was smart, observant, dangerously good with her hands. And she, yet again, had a point.

“Of course, if you want me to stop, I will. I’ll stop and we can forget the bet. No harm, no foul.” Carmilla shivered as Laura nibbled her ear lobe and kissed her neck again. “But you’ve really got me going. And I’d hate for you to lose on a technicality.” Laura stroked her fingers along the length of Carmilla once more, then began to remove her fingers as the car slowly rolled to a stop. 

Carmilla gritted her teeth, her jaw clenched tightly with want. The heat in her jeans and the prospect of Laura Hollis wet and willing in her backseat clouded her mind. She looked at the asphalt stretched out before them, spreading into the darkness beyond the reach of the headlights. She knew the road ahead was only going to get more dangerous, and that there would be ice on Waverly Curve. Trying to round it at sixty miles per hour would be ludicrous. She knew that. But she’d rather wreck than have Laura stop touching her. And, she considered, if she did wreck that would still count as a win. 

Carmilla pondered briefly, and then the vision of Laura, blissed out and panting needily beneath her in her backseat, popped into her mind. She quickly decided wrecking was a risk she was willing to take. 

“I never back out of a bet,” Carmilla said. She slid her jacket off and cracked her knuckles, then squared her shoulders and pressed her boot to the gas pedal.

The engine revved loudly, and Laura’s eyes darkened as desire washed over her anew. 

“I know it, baby.” She looked at her and smiled, drinking in the sight of her dark hair and stark white t-shirt contrasted against the deep red leather seats. She slid closer, close enough for Carmilla to feel the heat pouring off of her and smell her apple cinnamon lip gloss. 

“Kiss me,” Carmilla said. 

Laura leaned closer and tilted Carmilla’s chin toward her. She kissed Carmilla tenderly, then hungrily. Her lips were soft and sweet, and Carmilla smiled at the lingering taste of apples and cinnamon. Laura pulled Carmilla’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucked it softly, running her hand along Carmilla’s arm, then resting it over Carmilla’s hand where it sat on the steering wheel. Carmilla intertwined their fingers as Laura slid her tongue past her lips, and Laura squeezed her hand and moaned when Carmilla sucked her tongue deeper into her mouth. She slid her hand under Carmilla’s shirt, running her fingers against the smooth skin of Carmilla’s stomach and up to her breast. Laura was breathing heavily, and when Carmilla ran her hand down Laura’s thigh she found it flexed tight. 

Carmilla revved the engine and squeezed Laura’s thigh, then forced herself to break the kiss. As badly as Carmilla wanted more of Laura right then and there, she knew that winning their bet was the only path to getting what she’d been wanting all night. The taste of victory would make collecting her winnings that much sweeter.

Laura pulled back with understanding as the engine rumbled again. She too, had a bet to win. She palmed Carmilla’s breast briefly as she kissed her cheek, then slid her hand back down Carmilla’s stomach and into her jeans. 

“Now,” Laura said in a whisper. “Drive.”

Carmilla allowed herself a blissful, unadulterated moment with Laura’s fingers, then threw the car into gear and floored it. The car accelerated rapidly, pressing them against the seat as they picked up speed. 

Laura’s hand found its mark almost immediately. She stroked her fingers down along either side of Carmilla’s clit, then swiped them lightly across her entrance. Carmilla grabbed a handful of Laura’s hair, tugging gently as she rolled her hips in time with Laura’s touch. 

Laura listened as Carmilla’s breathing quickened, then checked the speedometer with satisfaction. As they passed the last sign for Summit Road, Laura pressed harder along the edges of Carmilla’s clit.

“That’s it, baby,” Laura said, skillfully plying Carmilla to gradually pick up speed.

“Ohh…” Carmilla sighed and furrowed her brow as a wave of heat burgeoned within her. She had begun holding her breath now and again, and her chest heaved as she watched Laura lean in and nip at her earlobe in the rear view mirror.

Laura kissed the shell of her ear and hummed, rubbing her fingers against her in tight, steady circles. Carmilla bit her lip and gasped, feeling herself stiffen under Laura’s finger tips. She looked down for a moment, watching the tendons in Laura’s wrist flex with every caress. What Laura said next brought such vivid images to Carmilla’s mind that her abdomen flexed as she clenched her insides. 

“I can’t stop thinking about what you’re going to do to me if you win,” Laura whispered. She bit and sucked at the skin on Carmilla’s neck and swirled her fingers faster. “I’ve wanted you to lift my skirt and take me since I first saw you tonight.”

Carmilla panted and pressed harder on the accelerator, locking her thumbs around her index fingers as she grasped the steering wheel and sped into a turn. She shuddered as Laura gently squeezed her clit and dipped her fingers briefly into her before caressing her with her thumb. 

It occurred to Carmilla in that moment that Laura may have been planning this since the gas station, when she’d first looked her up and down with those stalking, lion eyes. It was Laura who had suggested the bet, Laura who had made the rules, and Laura who was now guiding them faster and faster towards the summit and Waverly Curve. Carmilla realized she had played right into Laura’s hands at every turn, and even now as Laura had her edging unbearably close to orgasm, she didn’t want it any other way. 

“What will you do?” Laura said, lowly. There was a gravelly edge in her voice, and she showed no signs of slowing her hand as her fingers stroked across Carmilla’s clit, faster and faster.

Carmilla opened her window slightly in an effort to abate the fogging of the windows. They were going too fast, and it was hard to see, but Carmilla could only drive on, entranced as Laura whispered in her ear. 

“…wet…against the hood of your car…”

Carmilla could barely hear her over the roaring of the engine and the wind chopping through the window. For an instant, steering was easy, and Carmilla knew in some far away part of her mind that they had reached the straightaway. Then a flush was overtaking her, and she was sweating despite the cold of the night air. 

“…need you…” 

_Fuck._ She trembled, then felt her heart flutter.

“…to fuck me.”

All at once the mounting ache within Carmilla erupted and rippled through her. She moaned shamelessly and pumped her hips, riding Laura’s hand and shuddering as she steered into the first part of Waverly Curve. Her arms shook as she steered between the two lanes, and as she spasmed against Laura’s palm she hoped breathlessly for there to be no oncoming cars. 

Laura was bracing herself against Carmilla’s car door, fighting the centrifugal force of the turn and basking in the sight of Carmilla coming undone under her fingertips. Carmilla’s mouth hung open as she fought to catch her breath. Laura looked over briefly to see the speedometer needle edge closer to sixty, then sat mesmerized as she watched Carmilla bite her lip and moan again as a fresh wave of wetness coated her hand. 

Carmilla shut her eyes for a moment and tried to slow her breathing. The second part of Waverly Curve was quickly approaching. She took a deep breath and gripped the wheel, steeling herself. She knew the most treacherous part of the curve was yet to come, and she tried to pull herself together as she felt another orgasm building within her. She opened her eyes and her breath caught as she saw a flash of red in the rear-view mirror.

_Shit._

“Laura…” Carmilla said. There was warning in her tone.

“I know baby,” Laura said. “You’re doing so good.” Laura kissed her cheek and nuzzled her ear, then lightly brushed the stiff bud of Carmilla’s clit. “Don’t slow down.” 

Carmilla entered the second half of Waverly Curve as Laura flexed her fingers in a new rhythm against her.

“Laura, listen…,” Carmilla tried to say. 

The pressure built within her, and all at once her words were cut short. She curled her toes and threw her head back, gasping and moaning as her vision blurred. It was all she could do to keep the car on the road as she turned into the curve and locked her arms, rocked to the core by a second, impossibly more powerful series of shockwaves rippling through her. Carmilla flexed her foot and accelerated, veering hard to the right before finally fishtailing out of the curve. 

She slumped forward as Laura slowed her movements, pulling her fingers from Carmilla’s jeans and helping her steer. Carmilla floated dreamily for a moment, waiting for her pounding heart to slow and the blood rushing in her ears to dissipate. She felt a fresh burst of adrenaline shoot through her when she saw that the flashing red lights behind them had reappeared.

“Laura,” she said, breathing heavily. “It’s the fucking cops. If they catch me speeding again I’m done for.”

Laura looked behind them and narrowed her eyes. Sure enough, a navy blue and white police cruiser was quickly gaining on them, red light flashing. She scanned the road before them, then spotted a stretch of shoulder thirty yards ahead of them that appeared to be bordered by trees.

“Pull over here,” Laura said, grabbing the wheel and pulling them off the road toward the trees.

“What?”

“Pull over up here, next to these trees.” She grabbed Carmilla’s face and kissed her. “Trust me.”

Carmilla steered them to the side of the road and stopped the car. No sooner had she put the car into ‘park’ than Laura slid across her lap and shoved her into the passenger seat. She tossed Carmilla’s jacket to her, then shifted the car to ‘neutral’. 

In the next instant, the driver’s side window was darkened by the silhouette of a portly, middle-aged figure. He tapped on the fogged up glass with his baton.

“Finally got you, Karnstein. Clocked you at sixty-two back there. And this time, I can prove it.” He shook his radar gun and tapped on the glass again. “Step out of the car.” 

Laura rolled down the driver’s side window. 

“Oh, thank goodness you came along officer. I was trying to get my friend here home and I…” She sputtered. “Oh dear.” Laura stuck her bottom lip out and shook her head, appearing to be nearly in tears. “I almost lost control of the car.” 

“Miss Hollis, why, what are you doing out here?” The police officer looked at Laura and then at Carmilla, frowning with confusion. “Are you all right?”

Laura took her foot off the brake, then squeaked with surprise when the car started rolling backwards. She put her foot on the brake and froze, then stared bewilderingly at the gear shift.

“Yes, Officer Calhoun. It’s just, my friend here is very feverish and not at all well.” 

She pulled her eyebrows together with concern as Carmilla groaned pathetically and shifted in the passenger seat.

“Oh dear,” Laura said.

Officer Calhoun peered into the car, then shined his flashlight on Carmilla. His face softened as he saw her huddled under her jacket, with pink cheeks and beads of sweat on her forehead.

“She does look a bit, ehm, flushed,” he said, putting away his baton. “Do you need an escort to the hospital?”

“Oh, no, thank you Officer. I think we’re all right now.” She turned and looked at Carmilla, then pulled her jacket up higher around her as she spotted a dark purple bruise at the base of her neck. 

The officer nodded. “All right then, Miss Hollis. Please try to watch your speed, and keep control of your vehicle. There have been reports of black ice up here.” He looked at her gravely. “Driving these roads at this hour can be very dangerous.” 

Laura nodded solemnly. He tipped his hat at Laura, then shined his light on Carmilla. “I’m watching you, Karnstein.” With that, he turned and headed back to his cruiser.

Laura listened for the rattle of the cruiser’s engine, then waved at the officer as he pulled out and did a U-turn. She watched his taillights grow fainter and disappear as he drove back towards the summit.

Laura breathed a sigh of relief and laughed, then smacked Carmilla on the arm.

“Hey Rip van Winkle,” she said. “You can wake up now.”

“Am I dead?” Carmilla opened one eye and looked around, then raised her head.

Laura leaned over and kissed her. She grinned. “No you’re not dead. What did you do to get on that guy’s shit list?”

Carmilla sat up and tossed her jacket onto the seat. “You’re not the only one who likes to go fast,” Carmilla said. She looked down, then smirked as she buttoned her pants. “I gave him the slip a few times. He’s had it out for me for a while now.” 

Carmilla lifted her chin, examining the skin of her neck in her reflection on the window. “Geez, buttercup, would you look at this?” She marveled at the love bites on her neck, then cocked an eyebrow at Laura. “You’re not going to turn into a vampire on me at the next full moon, are you?”

“That’s werewolves,” Laura said. “And you’ll just have to find out.” She growled lowly, then eyed Carmilla with mock wildness.

Carmilla grinned and traced her fingers along the buttons of Laura’s cardigan. 

“I can’t wait,” Carmilla said. 

“But in the meantime, a bet’s a bet. And, if I heard Officer so-and-so right,” Carmilla sighed dramatically, then winked. “You’ve got some driving to do.” 

Laura bit her lip and smiled. She ran her hands across the dashboard, then along the steering wheel. She started the car, nodding appreciatively as it purred for her, then checked and adjusted her mirrors. 

Laura rested her hand on the gear shift, then paused a moment. She flicked on the radio and as the first notes of “Strange Love” began to play, she turned to Carmilla.

Carmilla looked at her curiously. “What do you say, cutie?”

“Kiss me?” Laura looked down sheepishly, then back up to meet Carmilla’s eyes. “For luck.” 

“Sure thing.” Carmilla slid closer to Laura, then pressed her lips against hers softly. “It’s a little loose,” she said, “between first and second gear. But don’t worry. You know what this car can do, don’t you?” She kissed her fondly again, then grinned mischievously and stretched back against the seat. 

Laura blushed and nodded, then straightened up and pulled her shoulders back as she focused on the road.

“Now…” 

Laura revved the engine loudly, flexing her fingers around the steering wheel as the car roared to life. Her heart beat faster as she revved the engine again, and she grinned as the torque of the engine rocked the car back and forth on its tires. 

She licked her lips.

_“My turn.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along! If people like this universe I may see about writing an epilogue where Laura gets hers. Cheers!
> 
> The songs referenced are (links to YouTube):
> 
> [Hound Dog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzQ8GDBA8Is) by Elvis Presley (1956).
> 
> [Why Do Fools Fall In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sAHiR0rkJg) by Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers (1956).
> 
> [Love Is Strange](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpEA5QGYJFQ) by Mickey and Sylvia (1956).


End file.
